


There's More to Life Than Just Talent

by emiriwrites



Series: Hinanami Week 2017 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiriwrites/pseuds/emiriwrites
Summary: “You were right Nanami. Talent really isn’t everything, since I had more freedom than any of you, but it allowed me the freedom to do this. And I’m grateful for that.”Or, in which Hajime joins the Main Course.





	There's More to Life Than Just Talent

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it’s a bit late, but better late than never! This is for the first day of hinanami week and I’m really excited for this week! And as you can see by the summary, I went with the AU of Hajime joining the Main Course and being with the rest of the cast and thus not becoming Izuru. Hope you all enjoy!

“Everyone, I have some exciting news for you all today!” Yukizome announced to her class, getting most of the student’s attentions. She turned to the door to the classroom.

“You can come in now.” She said, presumably to whoever was standing outside of the classroom. The door slide open and in walked a male with brown hair and green eyes.

_Wait, isn’t that…_ Chiaki had looked up from her game at Yukizome’s announcement, and her eyes widened as she realized who walked in.

“Everyone, meet your new classmate! Please, introduce yourself.”

“I’m Hinata Hajime. Nice to meet you all.” Hajime introduced himself.

“He’ll be joining us starting today. As for your seat, how about right next to Nanami-san?” Yukizome pointed to the seat right next to where Chiaki’s was. Hajime’s eyes widened slightly, but he nodded, moving to the seat and sitting down. He looked over at Chiaki and waved, smiling slightly. Chiaki returned his smile and wave.

_I’m surprised he’s here but...I’m glad._

Once Yukizome had finished with her lecture, the rest of the class surrounded Hajime at his seat.

“You’re Hinata right? Nice to meet you!”

“It’s rare to get a new student at a time like this, but it’s nice that you’re here now!”

“You have a talent like us right? So then what is it?”

“Um...well…”

“Everyone! Not all at once, you’re overwhelming him!”

“Hey, Nanami. You know him right?”

“Hmm?” Chiaki looked up from her game to see the rest of the class staring at her from Fuyuhiko’s comment.

“Yeah, I met him on the first day of classes...I think.”

“You think?”

“Well...I’m not really sure about the day but it was around then, right Hinata-kun?” Everyone’s attention turned over to Hajime at her statement.

“Ah, yeah. It was around then. We meet when Yukizome was looking for the rest of the class, though at the time I wasn’t a part of the Main Course…” Everyone shared a look of confusion at the last part of the sentence.

“What do you mean?”  

“Well, I was part of the Reserve Course at the time, but they called me in a while ago and found out I had a talent and here I am now.” Hajime explained.

“So then what’s your talent?”

“Well, they don’t want me to tell you just yet. Something about them having to get all the paperwork and the like finalized before I can tell you all what it is. Even Yukizome doesn’t know what it is.” Everyone nodded in understanding at that.

* * *

 “So you can’t tell them what your talent is?”

Hajime looked up from his game over at Chiaki. They were sitting at their usual spot by the fountain. He shook his head.

“No, I could, but I didn’t want to.”

“Then why didn’t you?”

“Because I wanted to tell you first.”

Chiaki looked over at Hajime at that statement, surprised. “Hinata-kun what-”

“Remember when we first meet here, and you told me that there’s more to life than just talent?” Chiaki nodded and Hajime smiled. “You were right Nanami. Talent really isn’t everything, since I had more freedom than any of you, but it allowed me the freedom to do this. And I’m grateful for that.”

Chiaki flushed at the comment, looking away a bit. “Hinata-kun...I didn’t really do anything you know, it was you that made the decision.”

“I only made it because of you. You were the one that said I have more freedom than the any of you, including our classmates. So I had the freedom to find what talent I have and to let it be known. Plus...I wanted to be someone you could be proud of…” Hajime trailed off at that last statement, cheeks flushed.

“Hinata-kun, I would’ve been proud of you no matter what, you know that, right?” Hajime nodded. “I am proud of you, for being able to find something you could do, and I’m glad you’re here now, with me and everyone else.”

“Nanami...thank you. I should tell you what my talent is now right?” Chiaki nodded.

“I’m the Super High School Level Counselor. Or something along those lines. Do you think it suits me?”

Chiaki nodded, grabbing one of Hajime’s hands.

“It really does suit you, Hinata-kun. I’m sure you’ll be great at it.”  


End file.
